Ben Tennyson (Earth-3581)
Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson was a normal teenager until he found the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allowed him to turn into ten different aliens. Though initially immature and clumsy, he grew to be a true hero. History Season One A Typical Day While hanging out with his friends, Ben's grandpa Max called him and told him that the Plumbers needed his help. A van filled with kidnapped aliens was trying to escape from the Plumbers. Ben made up an excuse and left to the Plumber Headquarters which were located in the bathroom of Grandpa Max's shop. Max told Ben the location but before he could say anything else Ben transformed into Fasttrack and left. Within a few minutes Ben found the van and multiple Plumber cars chasing it. Ben approached the van and opened the right door and threw the passenger off. Ben then got in the van and punched the driver knocking him out. Ben stoped the van and opened the back of it to reveal multiple kidnapped aliens but more henchmen as well. The henchmen tried to attack Ben who backed up and pressed the Omnitrix on his forehead transforming him back into himself. He then tried to transform into Humungosaur but the Omnitrix transformed him to Ditto which annoyed Ben. Ben duplicated himself and he and his clones started attacking the henchmen with the help of the Plumbers. After defeating and apprehending the henchmen Ben freed the kidnapped aliens and asked them how they turned up in there. The aliens told him that they were in Undertown and suddenly somebody put a handkerchief on their face and dragged them to an alleyway and they fainted. The Plumbers took the kidnapped aliens back to Undertown and imprisoned the henchmen. Ben and the Plumbers came up with a plan to disguise one of their human members as a normal civilian and since humans are really wanted in human trafficking there was a high chance that she would be targeted. They went through with the plan and they put a tracer on the disguised Plumber, Ben transformed into ChamAlien and became invisible. Ben started following the disguised Plumber and after a while a Biosovortian approached the disguised Plumber and chloroformed her and dragged her to an alleyway. Ben chased the Biosovortian who opened a door and entered it. Ben entered the building to reveal a huge abandoned warehouse, filled with henchmen. The Biosovortian threw the Plumber inside a van, Ben entered the van shortly after. The van started driving and after an hour or so they arrived to another warehouse. One of the henchmen noticed Ben's shadow and shot him with a sleeping dart, transforming him back to normal. Wrath of Rath Ben woke up in a large dark room with multiple other aliens with him. Ben saw the disguised Plumber and woke her up, she asked him where they were and he told her that they were in a warehouse. A Vaxasaurian opened the metal door and took multiple of the kidnapped aliens. Ben tried to transform into Goop so he could pass through the metal door without being noticed but the Omnitrix transformed him into Rath. Ben noticed that Rath didn't have his suit and realized that it was the glitch Azmuth told him about. Ben tried to re-transform back to normal but the Omnitrix wouldn't let him. Ben then tore the metal door apart and told everybody to follow him. Some henchmen heard Ben and started attacking him but Ben easily defeated them. To be added. Up to You To be added. Season Two To be added. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Aliens Category:Shape Shifting Category:Alternate Form Category:Agility Category:Plumbers (Spookzverse) Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Fire Blasts Category:Exothermic Reaction Category:Animal Traits Category:Super Senses Category:Diamond Form Category:Super Strength Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Smart Category:Multiple Limbs Category:Flight Category:Slime Balls Category:Acid Generation Category:Under Water Survival Category:Technology Interface Category:Elasticity Category:Intangibility Category:Possession Category:Chlorokinesis Category:Self Duplication Category:Sonic Scream Category:Size Alteration Category:Energy Blasts Category:Cryokinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Electric Blasts Category:Webbing Category:Adhesion Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Omnipotent Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Chronokinesis Category:Invisibility Category:Camouflage Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes